


Nobody's Business

by DittyWitty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Little bit of angst, M/M, Okay Not Really, Peter loves aunt may, Peter's in denial, Praise Kink, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality, Sharing a Bed, Wade is a good person, acquaintances to friends to lover, its hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Peter really wasn't supposed to out himself to Deadpool.





	Nobody's Business

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! So this is one shot I wrote over being on vacation, because what else are you supposed to do when you're in the middle of nowhere? Anyway. I just want to say this, there is nothing wrong with being proud of your sexuality and flaunting it. There is also nothing wrong with being lowkey about it, some people (like me) just kinda chill with it, like it's not a big deal. So no, Peter is not dealing with internalized homophobia. Just saying.

Peter _really_ wasn’t supposed to out himself to Deadpool.

Not that he was ashamed of his sexuality, he was actually quite comfortable with himself. Well, _Peter Parker_ was okay with people knowing he was bisexual. _Spider-Man_ , however, was not cool with it.

Because it didn’t really concern them. The press, the Avengers, civilians, and especially not Wade fucking Wilson. Truth to be told, he didn’t really want them using it against him, being youngest of the supers, he wasn’t exactly _respected_ by them. His personal life was none of their business, and that's the truth.

Deadpool was a whole 'nother issue, Peter didn’t tell him for a completely different reason. _No_ , He didn’t think Deadpool would judge him, he was probably one of the most understanding people he had met. Aunt May will always be number one though, nothing can change that.

 _No_ , Deadpool wasn’t homophobic or anything, Peter had heard him talk about “banging sexy dudes” all the time. (a bit too much for his liking, but whatever.)

It was just that Deadpool was kind of an asshole.

Not in the _mean_ sense, just in the “I am going to tease you relentlessly” way. Which was fine, for his _friends_ , but Deadpool was nowhere near his friend.

Sure, they patrolled together and ate after patrol when Wade offered. Yeah, he called Deadpool by his real name, even though Wade only called him Spidey. Or that Wade was comfortable showing his face, even if he knew Peter would never return the favor. They teased baddies together and high fived each other after a good comeback or defeating a baddie, even mid fight. It was like their _thing_.

But being _friends_ wasn’t really their thing.

Wade teases him like crazy, making offhanded comments and clinging to everything Peter told him and using it against him. Even one time teased him for owning an iPhone and being a “slave to capitalism”, even though Wade owns one himself. He would outright _stare_ at Peter all the time, especially when they were eating, making Peter feels self-conscious as fuck. Yet Peter would catch him and ask him why he was staring he would say “nothin’”, and go back to eating. He would flirt with him constantly, and of course, it meant absolutely nothing. To add insult to injury, he would blush like crazy every single time when it first started, but now the blush was accompanied with an eye roll. Thank god for the mask.

So telling Wade about the one thing he got bullied for in high school was a no go, he _really_ wasn’t about open that Pandora’s box. Yeah, not happening.

But then on a Tuesday night, Wade brought a six-pack and tacos, saying they should “crack open a cold one” and chill out. It was a long day, so he had no problem accepting.

-

“Spideyyyy!” Wade said from behind him, jumping on him and clinging onto his back, doing what Wade would call “a greeting” and Peter would call “harassment”. Wade had no longer tripped up his Spidey sense and so now while Peter was waiting for him on their rooftop before patrols, Wade would pull annoying shit like this.

Peter shoved Wade off his back, dropping him to the floor but still giving him a hand to get back up.

“Hi, Wade.” Peter sat back on the ledge, facing Wade and his back toward the city.

“Hi, Spidey. So, you being the _sexy freeloader_ that you are, I decided to switch it up! Care to crack open a cold one with the boys and ditch patrol for the night?” Wade said eagerly, gesturing to the 6 pack of bud light on the rooftop joined with a large paper bag that smelled of grease and desperation. So, Taco Bell.

For a moment, Peter was about to say no. He had things to do, patrol and have some inner monologue. Yet, he could remember the last time he had a break when he could just sit and relax. But this was Deadpool, Wade Wilson.

Someone who wasn’t his _friend._ Right?

“Sure.” He said as he moved down to the floor, leaning against the ledge, ignoring literally ever instinct he had running through his brain. Wade quickly followed suit and unpacked the bag of Taco Bell.

“Cracking up a cold one with the boyz.” He said and passed a beer to Peter, who cringed at the usage of that old meme, and the 'z'.

“Can you even get drunk? With the whole healing thing?” Peter asked, chugging some, (and by some, he means 'all') of his bud light. Wade, who had already taken off his mask, shook his head.

“Nope. Just like sipping on some beer. Kinda makes me feel like I’m kinda normal.” Wade said, a sadness on his face that Peter couldn’t really place. Maskless Wade was always the best Wade, what could he say? The guy was attractive and seeing his bare face made him much easier to read.

Not saying it was easy to read, to begin with.

“Right.” Peter chugged the rest and motioned for another. Wade happily obliged.

“Someone’s a little eager. Look, I know having a date with someone like _me_ might need some alcohol, but I’m not that kind of girl spidey. I don’t put out till the third one” Peter rolled his eyes and chugged the second beer.

“I want to get drunk and beer is gross. sue me. And this isn’t a date.”

“It totally is, Taco Bell is the source of all make outs in parking lots and questionable diarrhea. Also maybe I will sue you!”

“Don’t be an asshole, I’m poor and you know it.”

“I can tell from the obvious freeloading, baby boy. If you wanted a sugar daddy, you could have just asked.”

“Shut the fuck up,”

“Oo! Tipsy Spidey has a bit of a mouth on him, wait till I tell The Bugle!”

“I’m a lightweight, sue me, asshole.”

“You’ve already used that one baby boy.” Wade sing-songs, and hands him another beer, while Peter is biting his taco. Taco Bell only tastes good when you’re drunk, even if Wade thinks otherwise.

He chugs another one and Wade does the same, a silence passes between the two when, and they just keep on chugging, soon enough Peters body feels weird and he can’t stop smiling. Then, he has a stupid thought that drunk him couldn't help but share.

“You’re kinda a dick, you know that right. All you do is tease me, I mean it’s _rude_.” Peter says and then take a large sip of his beer, cringing at the tase. all beer was gross, not negotiable.

“How could I not tease such an adorable little spider, I’m doing God’s gift, Spidey. You gotta believe me.”

“You kill people Wade, not exactly god's gift.” Wade freezes at that, which to be fair, it was a low blow. He doesn’t kill anymore, and Peter knows that. Maybe Peter’s just bitter that Wade gets to tease Peter, but maybe the merc is too sensitive for him to do the same.

Or maybe he’s just an asshole.

“For someone who calls people that have never done anything bad to you a dick, that kinda makes you dick,” Wade says neutrally, raising an eyebrow at Peter.

“You are what you eat, Wade.” Oops. There it is.

“ _What!?_ ” Wade practically yelled, jerking his head towards Peter, eyes wide. His jaw was practically on the floor, Peter could see some taco bits hanging out in there, which, gross. He decided not to comment on it.

“You heard me... I suck _mad_ dick...Well, I used to but not really anymore, I’m like super single.” There goes his stupid, idiotic brain. Go him.

“You’re gay?!”

“Shhh, don’t tell my boss,” Peter whispered, getting way to close to Wade in a way that made both of them blush. Wade jerks away quickly at that, and Peter doesn’t really notice the gesture.

“I won’t…? You’re kidding right.”

“Nope!” Peter said excitedly, popping the 'p'.

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven, holy shit why didn’t you tell me! I thought we were friends!” Wade glanced up at the sky, a look on his face that Peter could not place. He couldn't help but feel sad, because how could Wade not understand? Him being gay doesn't have anything to do with fighting crime in spandex.

“I didn’t… want you to use it against me. You tease me, a lot. I don’t… like it." He told him instead because that's what drunk him was really thinking. Because drunk him is an idiot.

“ _Oh._ ” And just like that, Wade shut down.

“Yeah, 'oh'. Can we, just talk about something else. Just forget I said anything, I just wanna get drunk and laugh. Not feel stupid, not serious stupid, funny stupid is fine.” He said with his eyes closed, swaying from side to side with a song in his head.

“Sure.” Was all that Wade said.

And that was that. The rest of the night Wade was uncharacteristically silent, though Peter was too drunk to notice. He mostly just rambled about his life and most likely revealed too many details from his life, most of which he forgot the next day.

The night was a success, for the most part, he got drunk and ate Mexican food. Though he won’t admit it, he had a nice time with Wade, even if he accidentally mentioned that he sucked a lot of dick. He prayed that Wade thought it was a joke.

The night time he saw Wade, proved that he took it pretty seriously.

It was supposed to be a normal night, and it mostly was. The baddies were the same, rapists, robbers and the occasional supervillain wannabe. Wade was there by his side, still making snarky comebacks towards the baddies, but barely said anything to him.

Yeah, it kinda hurt.

Did it have to do with Peter drunkenly confessing he “sucked mad dick” and that he doesn’t like the teasing? Probably. Yet that absence of the relentless teasing (attention) made him wonder if he missed it? The confusion kinda annoyed the shit out of him. It was annoying because he was a _grown ass man_ who was emotionally mature, dammit. He wasn’t a teenage girl begging for attention, which in reality was actually very debatable.

After a successful patrol had happened, they were in an alley and Peter had just finished calling the “po-po”, and they high fived, at least they were still doing that one thing.

“Tacos? I’ll pay.” Peter offered, pointing with his thumbs towards the street. He wanted to make peace because Wade was obviously uncomfortable, but he maybe wanted to tell him it was okay to tease? Causal though, like he didn’t care _that_ much. Wade seemed to hesitate but started walking out of the alley and Peter followed suit.

They were mostly quiet during the walk, Wade every once and awhile spouting some other level shit. It was a fairly short walk, thank god. He really didn’t like walking the streets, he got a lot of stares. There was only one person that could stare at him, flashed in his head but was quickly surprised by the unwanted thought and instantly pushed that idea away,

“So. How was your day?” _Nice Parker, Smooth_. He thought to himself and did a facepalm in his head. How desperate was he for a conversation if he was asking Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth how his day was?

“It was super good, get it? Super, like _super_ hero?” Wade said making obscure hand gestures that Peter didn’t really understand, and Laughed. Hard. Maybe too hard, maybe in a way that was a little bit forced.

“Yes Wade, I get it,” Peter said with that stupid dopey smile that paints his face every time he’s around Wade. It’s actually getting kind of embarrassing. Wade hummed at that and they quickly fell back into the silence that Peter was quickly but surely starting to hate.

Something was off, and Peter didn’t know what could have brought the sudden change. His mind offered reasons; Wade's cancer was acting up, he’s not in the mood to talk, etc.

He still couldn’t help but to think it was something _he_ did.

-

Peter hoped that everything would be back to normal by the next patrol. Wade was human, and just like Peter he has off days, it’s not a crazy notion. The assumption that he would be fine was not an inappropriate one to make.

He was wrong.

Things were the same, Wade was still quiet towards Peter but not with the baddies. which, ouch. It made patrol so damn boring, he had missed Wade’s constant chatter and flirting. There, he said it: he missed Wade.

So as they were sitting on a rooftop eating some burgers from five guys because “they were better on the east coast”, Wade was still silent. The worst part was that the mask was on. It was symbolism laid on thick, Wade had put up a barrier between them. He couldn’t tell if Wade was staring at him now, which just made his stomach do crazy flips. He was kinda over and done with this whole angsty silence treatment thing. he just wanted to ask Wade if he was okay but Peter was reluctant. What if Wade didn’t want to talk to him?

“Do you really think so low of me?” Wade’s soft but raspy voice interrupted his own angsty monologue. He was surprised by the sudden question, and it took a second because he processed it.

“What? No! Of course not.” He answered automatically because that was the damn truth.

“Why didn’t you tell me then? ... that you’re gay. You said that you didn’t because you thought I would tease you, do you really think I’m that much of a dick?”

“Yes. And no. It’s just, look; I get a lot of shit as Spider-Man, and sure, it’s 2018 and people are a lot more accepting. It’s just that… I’m not respected? By the douche squad or the press, and I don’t know. I just don’t want them to find another thing to patronize me about.” Peter answered honestly, trying hard not to offend Wade.

“But what about me? I mean did you really think I would hold it against you?”

“I… don’t know. I was just scared. I’m sorry.”

“What? Why are you sorry? Look, I get it. I won’t tease you.” Wade said quietly, almost a bit sharp.

“No! You can tease me if you want, we’re… we’re _friends._ Friends tease each other all the time.” Peter said frantically, he really didn't want to lose Wade.

“We’re friends?” Wade said, his head perched up, there was a bit of longing in his voice. It made his damn heart melt.

“Well, Yeah,” Peter answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

“Hm. You don’t know the Pandora’s box you just opened, baby boy. Now that we're friends I’m going to tease you and be clingy.” Wade said and continued to munch his burrito in a slightly sinister way.

“You already do those things.”

“Yeah, but now I’m _allowed_ to.”

-

After their conversation on the Bank of America rooftop, things were back to being great. Wade was teasing him and flirting with him, which Peter has now accepted that he really, _really_ likes. Sometimes after patrol, they would hang out at Wade's, or eat in a playground for no reason. They would watch _Arrested Development_ and _Golden Girls_ and play Mario cart, and Wade would always mumble something about “character stereotypes” that Peter chose to ignore.

It was good. Like, really good.

Soon enough, Peter saw himself having an _interest_ in Wade, and he told himself it _wasn’_ t a crush. He wasn’t blind or stupid, Wade was sexy and funny, so of course, he had an interest in him. It didn’t help that they had really good chemistry and Wade would _fake_ flirt with him all the time. He would entertain the idea of being with Wade and the sex dreams he was having were happening off the chart. Every once and awhile he would think of domestic things, like cuddling and dancing on his bed while Wade watched him, laughing. He quickly pushed it away, because this wasn’t a crush. It was an interest. That was all.

He can’t get attached to something that would never happen, well something he thought would never happen, because he _legitimately could not tell whether or not Wade was joking._ Otherwise, he would asked Wade out weeks ago, but if he wasn’t joking it would have just been… _awkward_. All this talk of sex dreams and Wade got him feeling… weird as he stepped through Wade’s window with a pizza box in hand. He was met with an out of costume Wade sprawled out on his couch watching _House Hunters_.

“Hey,” Peter said quietly from behind him, and Wade quickly sat up and darted his eyes at Peter. His eyes were as sharp as razor blades that softened when he saw it was just Peter. It totally didn’t make his heart melt.

“Hey, baby boy. What’s cooking good looking?” Wade said with some eyebrow waggles than plopped back down onto his grey couch, surprisingly new.

“Did you get a new couch?” Peter asked as he sat on that said couch, not liking the new feeling of it. It didn’t feel very _Wade._ He set the pizza box on the Wade-matching beat-up coffee table and open it, being engulfed in the warm and the smell of cheese and grease.

“Yes, I did. There was just a lot of blood stains on it, and after a very unfortunate mission that ended with all _5_ of my limbs gone-do, I decided to say goodbye to Craig. It was…” Wade sniffles and dramatically put his hand on his chest, “ _very_ traumatizing, to say farewell to him, but somethings just have to be done.” He says will dramatically wiping a fake tear off his face. He makes grabby hands at Peter, gesturing for a pizza.

“Wow. Truly heartbreaking. Also... _5_ limbs?” Peter says sarcastically and passes a slice to Wade, who kisses it and mumbles “come to daddy.” Which Peter laughs at.

“Yes, Spidey. 5 limbs. I’m talking about my penis. Curious George. Free Willy. Thrill Drill. I could go all day, I created them while I was waiting for my dick to grow back.”

“Jesus Christ, Wade. I’m so sorry, that sounds… _terrible_ ” Which, it really did and Peter covered his crotch by force of nature, because _ouch._

“Well it was terrible, and I would be in a more pissy mood if I wasn't seeing your cute face tonight.” Peter smiled because Wade was glad to see him, a feeling that felt great,

"You know, the doctor prescribed me a new remedy for my penis.”

“Oh really? And that is?” Peter raised an eyebrow, grabbing another slice from the box.

“He said I need to get my hands on some spider juices, he said it’s good for cocks.”

“Good one Wade, consider me wooed.”

“really?” Wade asked genuinely as if that pickup line was good.

“No, that was one of your worst, by the way. I’m disappointed.” Peter deadpans, noticing Wade's empty hand and passes him another slice. Then he has a thought, a very impulsive thought that he decided to do before he loses his courage.

“Look, Wade,” Peter said quietly and tore off the mask.

“Yes, baby boy?” Wade turned to him, and his eyes went wide, his jaw was agape. There was a silence that held to many mysteries and Peter couldn't stand it.

“Hi?” He said as he attempted to break the silence.

“Uh,” Was all Wade said, so obviously his plan didn't work.

“Just thought you should know who I am. I mean, it’s only fair, you’re maskless around me all the time.” Nice, keep it casual. But of-fucking-course, Wade just said nothing, his mouth gap and Peter could see some of the partially chewed pizza in his mouth, a stark contrast against his white perfect teeth. _Teeth that he doesn’t think about biting his shoulder as Wade came-_

Anyway.

“C’mon, Wade. Say something. It’s really not that deep, I trust you and we’re friends. Friends know each other’s names and their faces.”

“You trust me?”

“No shit Sherlock, I’m showing you my face” Peter rolled his eyes, and Wade sighed.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“Hey! You are what you eat!” Wade let out a laugh, thinking back on their conversation on the roof months before.

“This is the best day of my whole life, even better than went I met Mike Meyers's Wife in a Safeway.” Was all he said.

“That must be pretty good then.”

-

Now that Peter didn’t have to wear the mask anymore and the whole secret identity thing was over and done with, their friendship had been taken to a deeper level. It wasn’t just them talking about baddies and random shit, Peter could now tell him about his life, about his aunt, his annoying coworkers. he went from not talking about his personal life at all, to being able to share about literally everything with Wade.

Well, not _everything._

Wade had become his best friend, someone who he could just do nothing or everything with. Yet, he still didn’t know that Peter wanted to fuck him, that he was totally in Peter's spank bank, or that _maybe_ , Peter kinda wanted to date him. Yeah, there he said it: _he wanted to date Wade fucking Wilson_ , the same man that he a few months ago, would have to get shit faced to say anything regarding his own life.

Ironically, one of those things revealing that he was gay.

Wade had become one of his closest friends, and he talked about him all the time. When he wasn’t talking about Wade, he was hanging out with him. They would hang out almost every day, either in public, in Wade or Peter’s apartment, or just patrolling. The less he wore the mask, the more compliments and flirts Peter would get, which is a great incentive to do so. Not that he doesn’t already like being maskless, it makes him feel closer to Wade and that thing can itch like a mother fucker on some days.

In high school, not only was Peter teased for having a boyfriend, he was teased when said boyfriend dumped him. So back then he was gay and unlovable to them. Kinda ruins one’s self-esteem, so being around Wade is just great.

Wade is just great in general.

It was a Friday night, and if Peter had a life, he would be out right now living it up. Unfortunately for him, he doesn’t have a life, so here he is at 2 in the morning watching arrested development and working on a quilt for Aunt May. Yes, you heard (or is it read?) that right, he’s quilting. He should be out patrolling, but Wade forced him to stay in and “dance your heart away on the ceiling”. He was like that sometimes, always trying to make his friends happy.

So here he is, quilting and watching his favorite show, missing his best friend. the same one that is covering for him so he can have a night off. Ironic, right? He was about 3 seconds away from calling it quits and going to sleep, hopefully forgetting how pathetic his life is when he heard a knock at his door. Which is weird, hence the fact that it’s precisely 2:37 am and he didn’t order pizza or a stripper so who the fuck is knocking on his door? He was about to ignore it when it happened again, yet more aggressive.

So Peter just ignored it.

Then, a few mechanical noises later, his door swung open and Peter launched himself on the ceiling, web shooters ready. Not his finest or smartest moment, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now, the real concern is _why someone just picked his lock at 2 in the morning what am I going to do about it?’_ Ran through his head in .05 seconds. What he saw, was not what he expected, because _Wade fucking Wilson_ walked into his apartment, in civilian clothes.

He dropped down from the ceiling and Wade had an amused look on his face, but still held his hands up in surrender.

“Wade? What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Peter said with slight anger in his voice and crossed his arms because; that's so _not cool._

“Uh, letting myself in?” Wade said with one of his _stupid sexy smirks_ that showed off his stupid white teeth and closed the door behind him, making himself comfortable on his couch. Peter grabbed his muscular arm and pulled him back up.

“No, I mean what are you doing here and why did you feel the need to pick my lock?”

“I have a spider in my apartment, and I’m too scared to kill it, so will you kill it for me? I mean does that make you a traitor? Seriously, please kill this spider for me. I can’t ask Al to do it because she’s blind and she’s mad at me because I sold all her coke to buy a Gucci fanny pack so I could burn in it Central Park as a protest to capitalism and buying fanny packs.”

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“No! I actually did! got some people involved in the protest. And by people, I mean the police.”

“I’m to ignore that and choose to focus on the fact that you broke into my apartment to kill a spider in your apartment. No, Wade. I won’t kill it. I’m scared of spiders! They give me the _heebee-jeebees._ ”

“What!? You’re literally part spider-” Wade practically yelled, exasperated.

“Not part spider-” Peter interrupted, his voice cold, because he is _not_ part spider, and it’s just getting _insulting_ now how many times people get it wrong.

“I feel very disappointed now. Well! I guess I’m just forced to crash here now.” Wade said as he flopped back onto his couch. Peter rolled his eyes and joined him, adjusting Wade’s beefy fucking legs to lie on his thighs. He pressed play and watched Wade watch arrested development, just looking in awe. It’s a face that he had seen many times before, but doesn’t mean he can’t look at it anymore. Sue him.

Wade is right, he _really_ does needs to get new material.

After a bit, Wade had fallen asleep, it was about 4 in the morning and Peter felt his own eyes getting heavy. Sure, he could have just stayed there and watched Wade sleep like a creep, but he’s a grown man and last time he checked he wasn’t sparkly and 117 years old. So he grabbed a nearby blanket and threw it over Wade’s body, not surprised on how it barely managed to cover Wade’s muscular frame. He walked towards to his room slowly, and turned back, looking at Wade sleeping there peacefully, before closing the door with a quiet click.

He went to sleep with the realization on his mind that he most definitely had feelings for Wade.

No maybes this time.

-

Some fucking douchebag had a knife, and Peter was not expecting it. Usually, he would have dodged it like a pro, but him being the idiot that he was, had drank coffee today. So now his senses were going haywire and _everything_ was setting him off. It really left him practically blind.

Next thing he knows a got a slice and not the good kind with chocolate and frosting. He got a big ‘ol gash on his right forearm, and it hurt like a bitch. So Peter shot a quick web at him that pushed the mugger back hard enough to web him to the wall.

“Asshole!” Peter yelled at him, and Wade kneed him the balls.

“No one gets to slice up Spidey. ‘Specially not dick bags like you.” Wade jeered at him and went over quickly to Peter to check up on him.  
“That’s gonna need stitches. C’mon lets go to my place.”

“Woah, buy me dinner first. I’m not that kinda girl.” Peter said casually as if he didn’t have a ginormous gash in his arm and that wasn’t bleeding profusely.

“No problem. Uber Eats to the rescue.” Wade said to himself and muttered something to the boxes that Peter was too tired to try to listen to right now, the blood loss was getting to him.

Wade called a cab, for they weren’t really in the position for changes in altitude and swinging through the city. So, of course, Peter took the opportunity to lean on Wade and blame it on the blood loss. Soon enough, they reached Wade’s apartment. Wade carried him up the stairs, even though Peter protested.

He sat him on his brand new couch, getting blood all over it and Peter couldn’t help but cringe. Wade noticed this and waved him off, “it was bound to happen anyway.” and went off the grab a med kit. When he came back, Peter had already taken the liberty to remove the top of his suit and his mask. While Wade patched up Peter’s arm, he was uncharacteristically silent, and Peter couldn’t help but focus on the care that Wade was putting into him, the gentle touches and the feeling of Wade's hands gently grazing him. He soon finished and looked at him with a sad smile.

“Try not to get sliced up anymore, it makes it really hard for me to not unalive people.”

“Will do,” Peter said with a meek smile, and then remembered that hey, you’re shirtless.

“So, uh. You obviously shouldn’t be swinging home. You can stay here if you want.” Wade offered, and Peter nodded and couldn’t help but feel special. To feel loved.

“Thanks.” Was all he could muster.

“No problem. You can stay in my bed. Just grab a pair of PJs and get some rest. I’ll be out here if you need anything.” Wade said awkwardly, putting the med kit instruments back into the container. Peter wanted to ask him to stay with him in bed, tell him that he wanted Wade, that he wanted to feel his heat next to him while he sleeps.

If this were some romantic drama or something, he would of. But this is the reality, and the reality is that Wade doesn’t feel the same way.

Wade’s bed smelled too much like him and it almost felt like he was there, but it felt too cold for Peter to believe it.

-

  
Patrol was going pretty good, as good as technically assaulting petty and _not-so-petty criminals_ in a spandex suit can be, but you get the point. Wade was there, which made it Extra Good, and they were just chilling and punching people as if it was a normal thing to do.

Then, some asshole had a gun and tried to shoot Wade.

Which Peter, being the idiot that tries to save everyone, pushed Wade out of the way teen action movie style and a bullet to the stomach. Go him.

It happened quite quickly, all of it. As quickly as the shot rang out was how quickly they got ‘em webbed up. After the baddie was on a brick wall with webs draped over him Project Runway style, but in a way that wasn’t cute. Wade rushed towards Peter, whose vision was starting to spot, everything fucking hurt, and being bit by a spider doesn’t make him bulletproof.

“No, No, no. Peter, don’t go. Please. Don’t die. Not before I tell you how I feel.”

“Mh.. ‘not gonn’... die. ” Peter said and blacked out before he could tell Wade _that he doesn’t want to miss out on hearing it._

When Peter awoke in the all too familiar bed, he saw Wade sitting on the side of it, just watching Peter. He looked down at his torso and saw that he was all patched up.

“Hey, baby boy.” He said softly as if the noise was going to break Peter.

“Hey. I’m bullet free it seems.” Peter replied, trying to break the tension.

“Good observation skills.” He noted and looked away.

“I'm a scientist, I kinda have to have them.” Peter paused, and searched for something to say. “Thanks. For everything.”

“Of course,” Wade said quietly, a sad smile on his face, and Peter thought that this was all too sad. He didn’t like it.

“You know you watching me sleep is very much Edward Cullen of you.”

“Don’t be an asshole, I saved your life today,” Wade said with a playful smile on his face.

“You are what you eat,” Peter said with a smile, and Wade laughed at that, but moved to get up. Peter caught his hand and look up at him with pleading eyes.

“Stay. _Please_?” Peter said in a small voice because he was actually doing this. Wade said nothing and just crawled into his bed next to Peter, pulling Peter against him and placed his head in the crook of Peter’s neck. The feeling of Wade’s hot breath made him shiver. They got comfortable and Peter thinks that they fit together quite nicely.

“I’m not dead, so you can tell me how you feel now.” He says in a quiet voice and pulls away from Wade so he can sit up and face him. His body protests because,  _ow,_ but he ignores it.

“You’re a little shit.” Wade smiles and pulls him back down towards him, having Peter drape an arm over his stomach and lay on top of him, like pieces to a puzzle.

“You like it,” Peter says with a coy smile and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, something he’s wanted to do for a long time.

“Yeah, I do,” Wade says and pulls him in for a real kiss and deepens it. Peter begins to straddle his waist but involuntarily winces from the strain on his stomach. He pulls back because he really _doesn’t_ want to have sex while he has a _healing bullet wound._

“Rain check?” He says was an apologetic smile, Wade nodded understanding completely. He knew first hand how much bullet wounds hurt like a bitch.

“You’re not disgusted by my skin.” He deadpans, changing the subject and with a frown appearing on his face that Peter did not like at all, so he kissed it away. Wade smiled and it damn near melted him, again.

“No, Wade, I’m not. Now let’s watch _Twilight._ Carry me?” Peter asked him with a smirk on his face, already knowing the answer to the question. Wade got up from the bed and kneeled next the to the bed, gesturing for Peter to hop on. He did so and was quite impressed by Wade’s strength, and that was something they were _definitely_ going to have to take advantage of later. He kissed the side of his neck and could see Wade smile.

“Hold on tight little spider monkey,” Wade said with a devilish smirk, and Peter laughed hard but winced because it hurt his stupid stomach, and Wade carried him to his couch. That was that. Wade liked him, Wade wanted him and that was one of the best feelings ever.

Even if he didn’t mean to out himself, he’s _damn_ glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this fic. I just want to reiterate that how you deal with you're sexuality is up to you, no one else. So don't be afraid to take action with your sexuality. It's your choice. I just don't want to upset anyone tbh. If you enjoyed it, let me know :)
> 
> Also, this is a very sad Coincidence that someone is drunk/high in every single on of my fics, whether it’s a character or ME. Just a thought. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: DittyWitty


End file.
